Dear Jude
by blackbirdxsinging
Summary: Molly's side of the story. Set during the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Jude,

Dear Jude,

How is America? Are you having a good time? I got your letter yesterday saying that everything was fine, and you were safe. You didn't tell me that you would be going to New York when you were at home… Was it because you were afraid of telling me? Did you think I would be upset?

Jude, I know that I was acting really bitchy before and I want to apologize, I really don't want you to be angry or get the wrong idea. I have some great news for you.

I love you forever.

-Molly


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Jude,

Dear Jude,

I am sending this to your New York address. Why does the name say Sadie instead of Jude? Are you renting an apartment? What is it like?

Today Phil jumped off the docks and broke his leg. His parents were out of town, so my mother brought him in. He's doing fine. He sends his regards.

Your mother asked me to send you this, it's a keychain of some sort. She said that it belonged to your father. She also says that she knew the real reason you went to America. What does she mean? Is it something to do with your father?

I bet you're wondering what your surprise is… I haven't gotten a letter from you yet. American post might be a little funny. I hope you're getting my letters, because I miss you dearly.

Yours,

_Molly_

…………….

Dear Jude,

Phil is at my house still, until his parents get back from their trip… or something. He brought his television set. We've been watching it quite often, it is very interesting and strange at the same time. There are all these commercials for hair conditioner and slinkies.

Do you have a telly in your apartment? If your landlady owns the penthouse, then she must have some spare green-stamps around. What does she do for a living? In fact, what do _you_ do for a living? Surely not yard-work like you did in Liverpool.

Jude, I hope you are reading these and writing me back letters. I hope the American post is slow. Because I think that I'm going to tell you what your surprise is… I don't know, Jude, should I tell you? When I tell you, you'll want to run right home and swing me in the air… that's how happy you'll be.

Remember when we used to go dancing, and you would swing me in the air? I miss you so much, I cant wait until you come back home.

Love you forever.

_Molly_

…………

Dear Jude,

It's been a week, I haven't heard from you. Where are you? I don't know what I am going to do without a word from you. I keep sending to your address, it's the only way of communication I have. You didn't give me a number to call or anything. Jude, I know that the post up there must be fucked because you would never leave me hanging like this. Just send me a letter saying that you're doing fine and you're coming back home.

Kisses.

_Molly_


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Jude,

Dear Jude,

It's been two weeks. I know that you'll get this letter, because I put four times as many stamps as I was supposed to on it, and I told the postman that it was urgent. If you're sending to me, I'm not getting them. You need to spend more money on stamps.

I wasn't lying when I said that this is urgent. Jude, I'm going to tell you your surprise… my hand is shaking like crazy as I'm writing this. Jude, you need to come home soon. Jude… I'm pregnant.

I went to the doctors yesterday because I was feeling sick and I missed my 'time' last month. He took a test and I got it back the day after you left. You didn't leave a number, otherwise he would have called you right away. Jude, I am so excited.

Remember how you said you always wanted children? I remember. I was so nervous about it, but now I'm sure that this is the right thing. It feels so right. Jude, come home soon, I love you so much. I can't wait for our child… our _baby_ to be born.

I miss you so much it hurts!

_Molly_


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Jude,

Dear Jude,

I haven't heard from you. Why aren't you writing back to me? I love you so much, don't leave me with no reply…

_Molly_

………

_next letter set after jude gets out of jail, before he arrives in Liverpool_

……...

Jude

I cant believe it

I cannot believe it

I'm crying so hard, the pen is smudging. I cant breathe. Your mother got a phone call from your father today saying that you were coming home to Liverpool, because you were found in America without a Visa…

Oh my god, you lied to me! I cant believe you! You didn't go to America because you wanted to take a break from work, you left to go find your father! Am I not important to you, that you could tell me something like that? Jude, I can't believe you!

But it got worse!

You were in _jail!_ In jail, Jude. Do you know who let your father know? Your girlfriend.

You have another girlfriend in America… Jude, I cant believe you. You probably haven't read any of these letters… Oh my god, Jude, I cant live without you. I cant breathe. Jude, why would you do this to me? Why would you treat me like this?? Jude, I loved you, with all that I am! We were supposed to raise a family together!

Jude, you broke my heart… I love you. But I don't want to love you anymore

_Molly_

……….

_This morning Jude arrived back from America. I convinced Phil to stand with me as he walked up through the gates. I held a hand over my stomach the entire time. My heart was racing. I was afraid that I would say something wrong, or let my true feelings slip… Let him know that I still loved him. He thought that me and Phil were together… I wondered if he only said that to make me feel better. You know… Maybe he knew I was a wreck and only pretended that my plan worked._

_I was about ready to throw up, I was so nervous. And then he just walked away, thinking that Phil's baby was in my stomach and not his own. I don't know what I am going to do without him. He was my only love_


End file.
